


The journey of a White Rose

by Celestialpricess



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotions, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Futanari, Mentions of black sun, mention of Yang x Neptune, nice Schnees, the Schnees are no abusive family, was written before Vol. 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestialpricess/pseuds/Celestialpricess
Summary: Weiss thinks back about her time with Ruby and their Relationship to this point. Contains Futa





	The journey of a White Rose

It was a calm winter evening in Atlas and a peaceful evening for Weiss Schnee.

She sat in front of a fireplace huddled up with her wife, Ruby Schnee in a soft Blanket and with a Mug of tea.

It wasn’t often that they got to spend time in such a cozy fashion, with their hectic lifestyle.

Looking to her right she saw Ruby sleeping with her head on her shoulder.

 Seeing the contend expression on her face, she couldn’t help but think about the past and her relationship with her partner, the journey that lead them to this moment.

After their first meeting Weiss, didn’t have the best impression of Ruby.

The girl practically exploded in her face and seemed like a complete imbecile to the heiress of the most powerful company in the world.  

And on the same evening the younger girl was making so much noise, which only supported her first impression of her.

Back than Weiss was sure this girl didn’t belong in Beacon and would only be dead weight.

But she would soon be proven wrong in her judgement.

Against her plan to become the partner of Pyrrah Nikos, the best fighter in their year, Weiss was forced to partner up with none other than Ruby Rose.

To say the least, the heiress wasn’t pleased with this.

At first her new partner only showed how incompetent she was. The Silver eyed girl talked big but only got in her way.

 Because of this she even burned down part of the forest! Which was totally NOT her fault!

The next thing she knew, was that the both of them were hanging at the claw of a giant nevermore hundreds of feet in the air. One moment the Scythe wielder is hanging next to her and said to jump,

 and the moment she turns in the direction of the girl, she wasn’t there anymore!

Weiss had no other choice but to let go of the giant bird. She swore that if she got this hyper active   little Red Riding Hood between her finger, her revenge would be bloody.

So, when she fell, she just had to land on Jaune Arc aka Vomit boy.

The very boy, who tried to hit on her, thinking he had a chance and that she, heiress to the Schnee dust Company would have any interest in him.

There on the ruins, Weiss met the other two girls who would soon be part of team RWBY, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao-Long, who was also Ruby older sister.

Of course, when Pyrrah ran up to the group with a Death stalker hot on her heels, it just had to be her partner who rushed in to a futile fight and nearly got killed. But thanks to the white haired girls’ fast reaction she froze the deadly stinger before it killed the girl.

Weiss realized that the way things were going, they’d end dead before their training even started. So, she decided to make a compromise to try being nicer to the girl, if she started to work with her together.

But it was just her luck, that the Nevermore came back for its meal.

So they took an Artifact and made a run to get to safety. At the end, they had no other choice but to fight.

During the fight against the elder Nevermore, showed the prodigy Ruby Rose her true colors, and Weiss was for a loss of better words, impressed from the girl.

She was able to make up a plan, that combined all their abilities, in such a short time, it showed her that there was a reason she got promoted 2 years to attend Beacon early. 

But after the teams where formed she was beyond furious that not she who trained her whole life to be in this School, but her partner who was two years younger than her was made leader.

Even though she knew that Ruby deserved it after the display in the Emerald Forest, her pride as a Schnee simply didn’t allowed her to be happy for the girl.

She was a Schnee, she was trained all her life to be a leader. To be perfect. A Schnee bows to nobody.

That’s why she talked down to the girl at every opportunity she got. Tried to make her feel miserable and simply let her anger and frustration out on her.

And so, after Professor Ports class, where Ruby’s display of immature and childish behavior irritated her to no end, she practically blew up in her face. It was beyond frustrating and irritating that someone who didn’t take even the lessons serious, was in a leading role.

The heiress was too busy saying hurtful things to her Partner that she nearly missed something she would later feel guilty about.

There were tears in those beautiful Silver eyes. She made her partner with her harsh words cry.

After her talk with Port and her promise to Ruby to become the best teammate ever, things between them got better.

They weren’t immediately friends and still bickered and argued often, but with the time Weiss started to open up to her leader. They started to get to know each other.

And after a few months even Weiss was proud to say that Ruby was her friend, maybe even best friend. Even if she would never tell the girl herself.

Then came the whole incident with Blake and the discovery that her black themed teammate was a Faunus and a former member of the White fang.

It was difficult for Weiss to let go of her views concerning the Faunus and accept Blake the way she was. In a way, she didn’t have much room to discriminate against others, she herself was not normal either, even if her abnormality wasn’t as obvious to others.

After the fight at the peer and everything was said and done, the bond of the team only got stronger.

It showed how much Weiss grew as a Person, during the time she spend with her friends.

After the First semester at Beacon Academy Weiss view of her Partner started to change.

Even though the red caped girl was still a dolt and sometimes childish, Weiss started to appreciate her good sides. She was dedicated to her training as a Huntress and a talented strategist, she also had the biggest heart and the warmest smile Weiss hat ever seen.

 Not to forget those beautiful silver eyes, that saw the fencer as simply Weiss and not Weiss Schnee the heiress of the Schnee dust company. And she was endlessly grateful for that.

It gave her the chance to feel like a normal teenager girl and not a cold hearted puppet.

But what changed the most were certain feeling for her team leader that started to bloom. Even if she denied it when she had been asked, she had no choice but to be at least honest with herself.

Yes, Weiss Schnee had a crush on Ruby Rose.

It didn’t surprise her that she had those kind of feelings for a girl, Weiss knew that she was gay, but she didn’t know what to do with them. Should she keep them to herself or should she try to win the Reapers heart?

In the end she settled for the later one.

So she tried to show her affection in subtle and small gestures.

 When they studied she would go and make coffee for Ruby or when the caped girl did really good in a test she’d give her cookies or strawberries, she gave her hugs and talked with her more.

 Of course was her main focus still her education to become a huntress and to clean her Family name from all the negative things associated with it, but she was still just a human, who was allowed to be happy.

It was in the first Winter they spend at Beacon, that would change her relationship with Ruby.

 Weiss had noticed small changes in Ruby, they weren’t very noticeable if you didn’t pay close attention to her.

For example, her always bright smile started to become less bright and happy, or she wasn’t as excited and hyperactive as before. Sometimes she even didn’t want to touch any cookies.

Without a doubt Weiss was worried about the girl.

This went on for three days and every time she asked if something was wrong she got the same answer.

“Ruby, I can see that something is bothering you, please talk with me. I’m worried about you.”

“Everything is fine Weiss, don’t worry.”

 

On one morning Ruby simply disappeared before anyone of the other team members of team RWBY had woken up.

At first Weiss thought that she simply woke up early and went for a run. This wouldn’t be the first time she did this; she was always the first one up and would work out before she went to breakfast with the others.

But when she didn’t come back after a few hours, Weiss worry took over. It was surprising and irritating that Yang, the usually overprotective sister wasn’t worried at all.

That had to mean she knew something!

“Yang where is Ruby?” Demanded the heiress.

“She is visiting someone, don’t worry.” Was the short and unconcerned reply of the brawler.

But Weiss didn’t stop with her questions, she wanted answers and she wanted them now.  

“If she is visiting someone, why didn’t she leave a notice or informed us? Also who could be so important, that she has to skip classes? It is just irresponsible of her!”

She continued to ramble on and on, which annoyed the blonde fighter.

“Listen! It is just something personal and she knows, that I know where she is. So there is no reason to get your panties in a bun and calm down!”

Irritated from the last comment, Weiss only glared icily at Yang.

“Even if it is something personal, she should have informed me. I’m her Partner and responsible for her.”

Yang only sighed before she smirked, “You are just hurt that your crush didn’t told you that she would be gone for a while.”

“W... w... what are you talking about? I don’t have a crush on that dolt!” Was the flustered response of the blushing heiress.

“C’mon snow cone, it is pretty obvious that you have a crush on her. You are always blushing when she is close to you or sometimes you are starring at her during class, what I think is a tiny bit weird. Not to forget that you treat her nicer than me and Blake. A lot nicer.”

Shocked that someone noticed her crush on the younger girl, she lowered her head and refused to make eye contact. She was just so embarrassed to have been caught and by Yang of all people. She thought she had been subtle enough that no one would notice.

“Do the others know about my crush?” Asked Weiss so quiet, that Yang nearly didn’t hear it.

“Beside Blake, I don’t think that the others noticed. Hell Jaune is still hitting on you and isn’t aware that Pyrrah has a thing for him. And I don’t think that Ruby noticed anything.”

Responded Yang in a calm voice and with a warm smile that were supposed to calm Weiss and to show her she was okay with it.

Weiss sighed in relief.

 It wasn’t that she didn’t want to tell Ruby about her feelings. She did. She just didn’t know if the younger girl was feeling the same or even liked girls in that way.

She just didn’t want to risk losing the friendship they had.

So she used this opportunity and asked her crush’s older sister. Surely she would know if her sister liked boys or girls. Maybe even her.

“I don’t know for sure if she likes you in the same way, but I can at least tell you that my sis is bisexual. She told me before we went to Beacon.”

This gave the white haired girl at least some hope.

“Thank you Yang. So… would it be ok for you if I asked your sister out?”

“Let’s just say that I would rather let you date her than any of the guys here.” With her train of thoughts came a teasing smirk to the blonds face.

“At least I can be sure that she won’t get pregnant.” The Ice-queens head got so red, that it was a surprise it didn’t burst. To the further amusement of Yang, Weiss simply shrieked in exasperation and left the room so fast as if she had Ruby’s semblance.

What Yang didn’t know, was that Weiss had a special …condition, and could get Ruby most certainly pregnant.

But this fact will remain a secret for hopefully a long time.

It was already night when Ruby returned and the other occupants of the room were already in bed.

Weiss had tried to stay up and wait for her partner but still fell asleep. She woke up from the sound of the door closing and shook the sleepiness away. When her vision cleared from sleep and she looked at Ruby, all she could see was the lower half of her face. The rest was covered from the red hood of her cape.

When Ruby walked over to their Bunkbed, the moonlight shone directly at her partner and Weiss could make out two lines of tears that only seemed to have dried recently.

“Ruby…?” By the call of her name the leader seemingly froze.

“Did I wake you up? … Sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Weiss noticed how quiet and raspy her voice was. As if she had been crying the whole day and had no strength left to talk.

 It hurt Weiss, to see her always cheerful crush like this. But even Ruby was just human and was allowed to be sad.

“It’s ok, but where have you been the whole day? I was worried something happened to you.”

Ruby hesitated to answer, but after a short while she did.

“I…I was visiting someone. Sorry I didn’t tell you about it. I’m sorry I made you worry.”

There was an audible crack in her leader’s voice.

“Ruby, what is wrong?” The concern was clear in her voice. The caped girl stayed quiet. After a long minute, she finally spoke up.

“Did you know that Yang and I aren’t blood related? I’m only her adopted sister.” She paused. Weiss wondered why she was telling her this, but she felt that there was more and Ruby needed to say this.

“My mom and I lived in Atlas. We lived in a small village on the outskirts. It was peaceful, my mom was a huntress and protected the people there. She was like a hero for everyone. She was my hero.”

A sudden sob interrupted her speech. Weiss got up and guided Ruby to her bed, so they could sit down and wrap the girl in a hopefully comforting embrace.

“It happened when I was eight, it was my birthday and we celebrated with most of the neighborhood.

It was the best birthday I ever had, but on the same evening a horde of Grimm attacked the village. My mom tried to bring me to safety, she gave me her cloak and told me to run.”

Another sob, Ruby was already silently crying and buried her head in her partners’ chest. Ruby cried for another few minutes before she continued.  “I saw how she fought, but a Grimm overwhelmed her. I watched her dying! I could escape and hid in the ruins of the destroyed houses. There were so many corpses and blood, that the Grimm didn’t notice my smell.” Ruby paused there with her story. Weiss was shocked that the always happy girl had to experience something so traumatizing, that she didn’t know what to say.

There was a heavy silence in the room, only broken by Rubys quiet voice.

“Today, was her death anniversary, I went to visit her grave. Sorry that I didn’t inform you.”

“It’s okay, I understand that it must be hard for you. I can’t even imagine what it would be like to survive something like that.” Were the comforting words from Weiss. “I’m here for you, you don’t have to be alone.” Slowly the younger girl’s arms came around Weiss back and they sat there in silence while Ruby cried her eyes on Weiss shoulder out.

Half an hour later there were no tears left to cry.

“Thank you, Weiss. I needed that.”

“Your welcome Ruby.” Said Weiss with a small smile. “I want you to know that I will always be here for you. I…I care about you.” She said the last part with a small blush. Luckily it was dark so the brunet wouldn’t notice it.

A small smile came to the younger girls’ lips; she couldn’t help but feel happy that her Partner cared about her.

“Weiss…?” came Ruby’s voice again.

“What is it Ruby?”  came the patient reply.

“I know this is sudden, but…but can I sleep with you tonight?” Ruby saw even in the dark the blush that crept over the white haired girl’s face, “I…I mean only for tonight, I usually have nightmares around this time of the year, and …and I don’t want to sleep alone.”  Came the stuttered explanation from the red faced Ruby.

For a moment Weiss was shocked. She hesitated but the need to help her friend let her agree.

On the upside, she had an excuse to be near her crush and to cuddle with her.

When they laid down together, came a thought to Weiss about something Ruby said.

It was her Birthday. She was now sixteen.

“Ruby? You said earlier that today your birthday was. Congratulation to your sixteenth birthday.

If I had known, it was today I would have bought you a present.”

Ruby smiled about Weiss words.

“It’s alright Weiss, I never celebrated it after the incident, so you don’t have to feel bad about it.”

Weiss thought about her Words, until she had an idea. She could already feel her face heating up from the mere thought of it.

“Even if you say that, I…I still want to give you something.”

Ruby wanted to refuse any gift, but she knew how stubborn her Partner could be, so she gave in.

“Could you please close your eyes?” As requested she closed them.

She hesitated at first, but slowly Weiss lowered her face and her lips met Ruby’s in a soft kiss.

It was only a small peck and lasted about a second. But the surprise on the younger girl’s face was visible. She would have never imagined that the Ice Queen of Beacon would kiss her. But the surprise was soon replaced by a happy smile.

Weiss was afraid that Ruby would reject her, but her smile told her everything she needed to know.

“Thank you, … that was the best present I ever received.”

“Your welcome, … we should probably go to sleep, it is already late and we have classes tomorrow.”

The following morning was a bit chaotic. They over slept and hadn’t a moment to talk about the previous night.

Weiss used the time of the School day to gather her courage to finally ask her partner out. The reaction to the small kiss gave her hope that her feelings were reciprocated.

So she waited for the right moment, which came late in the evening, when the two of them were alone in the dorm.

They sat both on Weiss bed and just finished their study session. Weiss took some deep breaths and started the conversation.

“Ruby, can we talk about last night?”

“Sure Weiss”

Weiss took another deep breath to calm her nerves. Even if she knew that her partner had probably the same feelings, she was still nervous as hell. This was the moment she had waited for.

It was now or never.

“Do you remember the present I gave you last night?” Ruby nodded and her fingers touched her lips.

“To be honest, it wasn’t just a present. I…I l have feelings for you. Ruby, I love you.

She said this with a determined face and waited for a response from the other girl.

To her surprise, her response came in form of a kiss. It was only a small peck on the lips, but the meaning was clear. “I love you too, Weiss. “Ruby said it with such a warm smile, a smile Weiss saw for the first time. She looked in to her eyes, those beautiful silver eyes, ant all she saw was love and affection.

“Ruby, would you give me the honor to be my girlfriend?”

“Of course Weiss.”

Afterward they started to think about where they should go for their first date. It was only a week before Christmas, so there was a Christmas market in Vale.

They decided to tell their friend about their new relationship the next day at lunch.

Everyone was happy for them, and gave their congratulations. Even Jaune, but it was clear that he was heartbroken. He had planned to ask Weiss to be his date for the Christmas ball in Beacon.

The White Rose couple was happy together, a few months later it was the end of their first Year in Beacon, that they decided to tell their Families.

They had a month long school holidays. At first they went to patch, to visit Ruby’s adoptive father.

 Ruby and Yang had told Weiss many positive things about him, but Yang also mentioned that he can be a bit overprotective. Every time she had a new boyfriend, he gave them the talk and scared most of them away. But since Weiss is a girl, she wouldn’t get the same talk.

If she only knew about her little secret. Even though they are already together for about six months, they still didn’t go all the way. Weiss was afraid, that if Ruby knew she had both sex organs, she would get rejected.

They arrived, the first day of their summer break in Patch. They lived in a small two story house, with a big garden.

Taiyang greeted his two daughters with a big hug, and gave Weiss and Blake a polite handshake.

Weiss had a positive impression from Taiyang, she just hoped that he could say the same about her.

They told him at dinner about their relationship.

“Dad, there is something I have to tell you.” Taiyang gave his full attention to his youngest daughter.

Weiss and Ruby held hands under the table. She squeezed her hand to encourage her girlfriend.

“Weiss and I are, we are in a relationship. Weiss is not only my partner in Beacon, but also my girlfriend.” Her father was silent for a while. He didn’t know how to react, he never expected his daughter to be gay.

“To be honest, I don’t know how to feel about this, but I can see that you are happy together. So I have nothing against this.” He turned his gaze to Weiss “Like I said, I have nothing against your relationship, but if you ever hurt my daughters in any way, I will hunt you down. It doesn’t matter if you are a Schnee or not.” Weiss gulped and looked him with a serious gaze in the eyes before she responded.

“I don’t have any intention to hurt her, and if it happens, then I will receive any punishment you deem suitable.”

There was a tense moment, before Tai’s face grew a smile. He extended his hand to her and welcomed her in the family.

Afterwards they talked and laughed about stories from their first year in Beacon. They spend two weeks on Patch. In those two weeks they went camping, Weiss and Tai bonded a bit over fishing and he told her many stories about both his daughters. On the Island was a small strawberry plantation where the White Rose couple had a date. They collected many berries and were able to make strawberry jam.

At the end of the first half of their break, Ruby and Weiss traveled to Atlas to visit the Schnee family.

Her parents already knew about her Sexual orientation and had nothing against it because of her condition.

When they arrived, they were told that her parents would return the following day from a business trip. So the first Weiss did was giving Ruby a tour of the mansion. Their luggage was taken to Weiss room.

After dinner they returned to her room, and talked for a while.

“Weiss, there is something I wanted to talk with you for a while.” This perked her attention, and she waited for Ruby to continue.

Ruby on the other hand started to blush, she wanted to make the final step in her relationship with Weiss and this was the perfect opportunity.

“We…we have been together for a while now and I want you to know that I…I am ready to go a step further in our relationship.” Weiss needed a moment to process this information. Then it clicked her eyes widened and her face was comparable with a tomato.

She fidgeted a bit before she said something “Are you sure that you want this?”

Ruby had already steeled herself and answered immediately “yes Weiss, I’m sure. But if you don’t want to, then I won’t pressure you.”

It wasn’t that Weiss hadn’t thought about this before, heck she had dreams about it, what resulted in some long showers to relieve herself. The throb from her member confirmed her desire. She dreaded this moment, but it was the perfect moment to finally reveal her deepest secret to the love of her life. So she took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself.

“Ruby…I want to sleep with you as well, but there is something I have to tell you first. You probably will be shocked about it, but I’m not like other girls.”

Ruby tilted her head in confusion” What do you meant with that?” She asked this in such a cute fashion, that it aroused Weiss slightly.

“What I mean is that I…I am a hermaphrodite. I have not only female but also male genitals and hormones.” She couldn’t help but to blush and avoid eye contact, but she could see the slow realization in her girlfriend’s eyes.

Ruby’s face also started to heat up, but still responded in a soft voice” so is that the reason why you always change in the bathroom? Did you think I would judge you?” Weiss looked up and nodded, afraid she would see disgust in her face but the only thing she could see in those silver pools were love and understanding. The weight on her heart, the fright of rejection started to disappear.

“I know it is not common, but for me you are still Weiss, the girl I love. It doesn’t matter if you are a bit different.” She smiled before she said,” different doesn’t have to be bad, it just means that you are unique.”

The white haired girl had tears in her eyes, and was overwhelmed from all this love the younger girl gave her. She was sure now, she wants to spend the rest of her life with this girl. She was ready make the next step.

“I think I’m also ready for this.”

 Before they knew it their lips met in a passionate kiss. It didn’t take long before Weiss tongue came out to play. She licked at Ruby’s lower lip and begged for entrance. Of course it was granted and their tongues engaged in a fight for dominance, which Weiss won.

But they are also only humans and so they had to breath. They separated and their lungs filled with much needed air.

 Weiss lips came immediately back, she started to kiss her way down to Ruby’s neck. She nibbled a bit before she licked a spot and started to leave a mark. Ruby moaned and tilted her head to give her lover more room. The sound the younger girl made, only encouraged Weiss more. After she left a few marks she traveled back to her lips.

 Their hands were busy to roam their body’s and slowly they started to shed their clothes.

 First were their shirts, Weiss looked at her girlfriends half naked body, she wore a black lace bra and her breasts were definitely bigger than her own.

She looked further down and was amazed about the abs, she reached her hand out and stroked them, Ruby moaned from the sensual touch.

 Weiss looked Ruby in the eyes and asked a silent question. The younger girl nodded and Weiss reached behind her back and opened her bra.

Their lips connected again, and Ruby undid Weiss bra as well.

 They groped each other, their touches were careful. After a while Weiss laid Ruby down on the bed and she started to kiss her breasts. She could feel her member hardening.

 Ruby was in pure bliss from the pleasure Weiss gave her. She moaned and started to feel her arousal as well.

 After a few minute of foreplay, Weiss hands traveled down to Ruby’s pants. She looked up again. Her girlfriend nodded and Weiss took of her pants slowly, there was a visible wet spot on her black panties. Those were next to leave.

 Ruby was now completely naked, and the heiress couldn’t help herself but worship her beautiful body. There were a few scars, probably from the Grimm attack, but all in all was the girl gorgeous.

The bulge in her own pants grew and Ruby’s eyes traveled to her crotch. Their gazes met and Ruby’s hands started to pull down her pants, together with her underwear.

Her dick sprang to its full length of seven inch and about two inch in width. Ruby couldn’t help but stare, this was the first time she saw a penis. She was curious and touched it carefully. Her dick was very sensitive and Weiss moaned from Ruby’s touch. She moved her hand a bit, and soon pre cum started to leak out. Weiss hadn’t touched herself for the past month now and was a bit buildup.

Her moans grew louder and, it didn’t take long before she came. She shot her load and it landed on Ruby’s face.

Weiss panted from her release, but her member was still hard.

Ruby started to lick the cum from her face. It tasted salty, but she liked it anyway.

Weiss started to touch Ruby’s womanhood, she noticed that the girl was practically soaking. She played with her clit for a bit, which made Ruby only moan her name.

“Please Weiss, stop teasing me” cam the needy voice of the girl beneath her.

Weiss deemed her wet enough, but before she started to fuck her girlfriend, she reached for her nightstand.

Ruby watched her curiously, Weiss noticed this and blushed.

“My sperm is able to fertilize a woman, so there is a possibility for you to get pregnant. We have to be careful, we are still students so we should use protection.” She pulled out a condom and started to pull it over her cock.

While Weiss was busy putting on the condom, Ruby thought about what her lover just said.

“I should probably start taking the pill, at least until we are finished with Beacon.” The last statement made Weiss blush deeper than before.

She kissed her girlfriend,” Ready?” Ruby gave her a nod, “please be gentle, this is my first time.”

Weiss smiled and gave her another soft kiss.

Slowly she started to enter her virgin flower. Weiss moaned from the tightness of her, and when she was halfway in, gave the younger girl a short scream of pain and held Weiss in a strong embrace.

Weiss halted her ministration, and comforted the brunet until the pain gave away for pleasure.

When Ruby gave her slight nod, to show she was okay, she pushed a bit faster in. When she was two third in, she started to pull back, with only the head inside of Ruby and pumped in again. Every time she pumped in and out, she got deeper until she was completely inside. Ruby moaned louder and louder, Weiss name was the only thing leaving her mouth.

There was nearly no room between their hips, and for a few minutes were the only sound in the room, their moans, pants and a slapping sound, from her pumping. She sped a bit up, and soon felt her girlfriend clench around her shaft.  Not long after they both came with a loud scream. Good they were alone in the mansion. When they were finished, they collapsed on each other.

When she regained a bit strength, pulled Weiss out of her girlfriend. There was a lot sperm in the condom, she took it off and threw it away.

They just laid together on the bed and looked each other in the eyes.

Ruby was the first who broke the silence, she had a smile on her face and was practically glowing.

“That was amazing Weiss, I’m glad that you were my first.”

Weiss only smiled in return. “You were also my first. And I’m also glad it was you.”

Soon they both fell asleep in each other arms, Weiss let out a content sight, glad that there were no secrets anymore between her and Ruby.

The following day Weiss’s parents returned, Weiss and Ruby greeted them in the foyer.

When Mr. and Mrs. Schnee arrived the first person they saw was Weiss, who had her and Ruby’s hands intertwined.

Both her parents had a small smile.

The first person who spoke was her mother.

“Hello Weiss, I’m glad to see you. I hope you enjoyed your stay at Beacon.” Weiss gave her a polite response, “Hallo mother, it’s good to see you as well, and yes I like my stay and my team there.”

Her father, gave her a short nod as greeting, his icy blue eyes were trained at Ruby. Weiss noticed this. “Mother, father… let me introduce you to my partner, this is Ruby Rose she is my partner and team leader at Beacon…and she is also my girlfriend.”

Mr. and Mrs. Schnee were silent for a moment, they had to process this information.

Mr. Schnee was the first who broke the awkward silence.

“Well, this is certainly a surprise.” He held his hand out for Ruby “It is nice to meet you, Miss Rose.”

Weiss mother gave her also a handshake with a small smile.

“We should probably talk about this over lunch” the suggestion was accompanied with an audible growl of Ruby’s stomach.

There was a small silence, before Mrs. Schnee gave a small chuckle. “I think that was a yes”

A while later they all gathered in the dining room, to enjoy a meal together. Mr. and Mrs. Schnee had of course a few questions to Ruby and Weiss, and were pleased that the heiress found a very interesting partner with promising qualities as her future spouse.

“well, there is one last thing we would like to ask. Miss Rose are you aware of Weiss special condition?”

Thoughts of the previous night returned, and both girls bushed a deep shade of red. Ruby still managed to nod and smile “yes, I know about Weiss and her body, and I have nothing against it. I still see her as the same girl I fell for.”

The elder Schnees were relieved, that this would not be a problem. Weiss could not be happier about the words from her girlfriend. It also seemed like her parents liked Ruby, which was a miracle in itself, but didn’t want to ponder about this longer than needed.

The White rose couple spend the rest of the break in Atlas, Ruby bonded a bit with Weiss parents.

It wasn’t long before the whole team was back at Beacon. The first few months were calm, now that they were second years, they went on more team missions, but otherwise nothing changed.

With the exception, that Weiss and Ruby started to sleep together in one bed and they started to have sex, and not just once a week, no they did it a few times in the week, and sometimes even between classes. It was a miracle that Blake and Yang never noticed, or found out about Weiss’s secret.   

It happened in the second semester, when Team RWBY cleaned the whole dorm. It was no surprise that Yang was the first who got bored of cleaning. So Yang being Yang decided to have some fun with her teammates. She positioned herself on top of her bed, pulled out a red laser pointer, and waited for the perfect moment.

No matter how often Blake told them she wasn’t a cat, she fell for the red dot every time.

The rest of team RWBY were making more chaos than before.

Blake chased the dot through the whole room, flipped over tables and papers were thrown on the floor. In the end nearly every furniture in the room was upside down, well everything beside the beds.

When everything calmed down, Yang could have sworn that Weiss’s anger was so cold that even her semblance froze.

She received the scolding of a lifetime and was probably now deaf on one ear, but in her mind it was worth it. Even when she had to clean the whole room again. Alone.

She was almost finished when she found something very **very** interesting beside Weiss’s and Ruby’s bed.

On the floor were a lot of condoms and a pack of anti-baby pills.

“Hey… whose are these?” She held the items in question up so everyone could see them. Ruby and Weiss froze on the spot, not knowing how to react.

Blake was the first who answered the Brawler. “They aren’t mine; Sun has those things in his dorm.”

The BY of RWBY looked over to their other teammates who have been suspicious quite.

“Ruby, Weiss? Is there anything you want to tell us?”

Ruby blushed a bit, and avoided any eye contact with anyone. Her girlfriend wasn’t in a better state; this whole thing was so embarrassing!

There was an awkward silence in the room, with Yang and Blake starring at the other half of the team.

Not surprising, Ruby was the first who broke.

“THOSE ARE WEISS AND MINE!” Well if her face wasn’t red before, now it matched to her cloak.

The bumblebee pair was now officially confused.

“Ruby why would you guys need this? As far as we know are both of you girls.”

Weiss couldn’t bear it any more, it seemed that her secret was out now.

“You aren’t wrong Blake; we are both girls.” She hesitated “But…but my body isn’t like the body of other girls. I…I have both genitals of a man and woman.” The last part was so rushed, that the others could barely understand what she said.

“Wait a moment, did you just say you have dick?!”

“Yes Yang, like you said I have a ‘dick’, which is the reason for those items in your hand.”

“And from this amount of condoms, I think it is safe to say, that you two are very active in the bed.”

“WHAT?! Do you mean that Weiss nailed my sister the whole time?!”

Weiss was only able to blush and Yang wanted to castrate her now that she knew that she could get her younger sister pregnant.

“Schnee you are so dead!”

Ruby chose this moment to finally regain her composer.

“Yang calm down, I was the one who wanted to do it, and don’t start with the whole ‘you are to young’ excuse! I’m sixteen and old enough to decide those things for myself!”

Her older sister was shocked, Ruby never got angry with her.

“Yang, you have to accept that I’m no child anymore. I can decide for myself with whom I fall in love or want to have sex with. No matter what you say, it is our relationship and I love Weiss just how she is.”

Yang had no other choice, but to accept that she wasn’t needed as her older sister anymore.

“Ok, BUT we will set some rules. I don’t want to walk in on you guys or see ice queen’s wand over there.”

Weiss huffed at the nickname “fine, but the same rules apply for you two as well. We don’t want to see you and your boyfriends in some indecent positions.”

“Blake and Sun are most of the time somewhere else”

“This still leaves you and Neptune!”

Reluctantly Yang agreed “Fine.”

It was reliving that the BY of RWBY didn’t ask any more questions about her penis, and just accepted her the way she is.

But to her annoyance had Yang now a lot more teasing material and used every opportunity to make perverted jokes.

In the course of the following years they all grew closer, Ruby and Weiss went to many galas and Company party’s. The public knew about their relationship, so they didn’t have to hide when they went on dates. Soon they reached their last year in Beacon. They were one of the top teams in their year what meant they were send on a lot more missions.

Weiss, Blake and Yang didn’t change much in appearance in the past three years, the only difference was that they looked now more like adults and Weiss grew a bit taller. Well they were nearly twenty-one.

But Ruby, well let’s just say she changed the most out of everyone.

She was now as tall as Yang, and had now a well-developed bust.

She got more muscles and let her hair grow out, so that it reached her lower back.

Her face lost all the baby fat and was a lot sharper.

All in all, she looked like a model. A very hot model. Who left Weiss more often with an erection than not. Especially after an intense sparring match, and the sweat dripped of in to her cleavage and every movement lead her eyes to those big breasts and tight ass.

And Weiss wasn’t the only one who noticed her partner’s attractive body.

To say the least, Weiss didn’t like that most of the student body, male and female were constantly hitting on and flirting with HER girlfriend.

Her icy glares got more intensive and her attitude snappier and more biting.

She couldn’t help it, her male hormones told her to defend her territory.

Luckily students in their fourth year were allowed to move in to an off-campus apartment and didn’t have to live in the dorms.

Now they didn’t have to share a single room with Blake and Yang.  They had now all the privacy they wanted. And they put it to good use.

It was three months before graduation, when her parents consulted her about her plans for the future.

They wanted to know if she was planning to marry Ruby. They were now a couple for three years and three months.

She didn’t even hesitate to answer them with a clear confirmation about her plans.

She understood that after graduation, she would be prepared to be the next CEO of the SDC.

She would still be able to go on hunts with Ruby and the rest of her team, but it will be her responsibility to continue the Schnee line. And she had every intention to do so with the love of her life.

About a month before graduation, Ruby was send on a solo mission.

It was a simply search and destroy mission and she should have been back after 3 days.

Of course was the WBY of RWBY a bit worried, this was the first time that one of them was send alone. Ruby was more than capable of handling herself in a fight, but on every mission they were risking their lives and she would have no one who covered her back.

In this three days, Weiss made up her mind, to ask Ruby for her hand in marriage.

Her parents already gave her their blessing. They liked Ruby and would be happy if she became a part of the family.

Weiss wanted to make this special, and requested to use the engagement ring, that was given from generation to generation in her family.

It was a simple silver band with two jewels on it. One was a diamond and the other a ruby. The stones were not very big and the ring was otherwise plain, but it was the ring her great grandfather bought for her great grandmother. Back than he was just a simple Inventor and didn’t have much money. It was after their marriage that he discovered dust and founded the SDC.

This ring symbolized that Ruby will be a part of the Schnee family.

No one will criticize her for being from a common family and no one will dare hit on her anymore.

Ruby returned one day later than planned but had only a few scratches and bruises.

Weiss greeted her with a tight hug and a kiss on the lips. She was glad to have her dolt back.

It was at their graduation party, that Weiss finally asked her.

They were outside on one of the balconies and were watching the night sky.

Ruby was wearing a beautiful red dress (AN/ like the one she was wearing in Volume 2) and a pair of heels. Weiss taught her to walk in them when they went to the Schnee party’s.

Weiss on the other hand changed her wardrobe in the past four years, and preferred now dress pants and dress shirts over skirts and dresses.

“So Ruby, we are finally full-fledged huntresses. Do you have any plans for the future?”

Ruby had a happy smile on her face “Well, first of all I will move with you in our new home in Atlas, and I will probably start my career as huntress.” She turned and looked her white haired lover in her icy blue eyes “What is with you? Do you have any plans?”

“Well like you said, we will move to Atlas together, then I will probably start to prepare to become the new CEO of the company.”

Ruby leaned over and gave the heiress a soft kiss on the lips,” I know you will be great as the boss in the company. But I hope you will still have time to go hunting with me.” She said the last part with a wink. Weiss couldn’t help but smile at her partner, ever the optimist.

“Of course, someone has to make sure you don’t get yourself killed.”

They both laughed about this, no matter how much time passes they always keep up with the bantering.

“Ruby…I love you.” They both had a loving expression on their faces “I love you too Weiss.”

“The past few weeks, I was thinking, over our time at Beacon, all the friendships I made, all our crazy adventures and about you. We are no students anymore, we are now adults and will go out in to the world and go our own ways. And I realized, that I want to go my way with you together. I want to make many happy memories with you, and be there for you if the times are hard. I…I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Ruby was silent and listened to what Weiss had to say, she had a feeling what would come next.

Weiss pulled a small box with the ring out and went down on one knee.

“Ruby Rose, will you marry me?”

Ruby was speechless, she had tears in her eyes, they were tears of joy and happiness.

It didn’t take long before she threw herself at Weiss and said “Yes!” again and again.

Weiss also cried and hugged her girlfriend…no fiancée as tight as possible. When they finally separated, took the white haired huntress the ring and put it on Ruby’s finger.

They were now officially engaged.

About two hours later they were back in the apartment. They were practically glued at the lips while they made their way to the bedroom. It was safe to say, that their neighbors weren’t happy the following morning. They were apparently loud enough to keep them awake till in the early morning hours.

The following day was spent with their friends, who gave a small party for their engagement.

A few days later, they had to go their separate ways. Blake decided to go back to menagerie and to start fight active against the White fang. But not in a violent way, she wants to change the Fang back to a peaceful organization.

Yang decided to do what she always wanted. She went to go on adventures and to travel around Remnant. So it was not surprising that they rarely saw or heard from the blond dragon.

Weiss and Ruby moved in to a small house, on the calm part of Atlas. They both agreed that even though they could live in the Schnee mansion, it could get lonely in such a big house and they both loved their cozy home.

Like they planned they both started on their careers, Ruby as a Huntress and Weiss to become the next CEO. The wedding was about six months later on a beautiful winter day. In the following years all of team RWBY were wide known.

About two years after their marriage Ruby got pregnant, and Weiss who became not long before the CEO of the SDC did everything she could to take care of her wife. And if that included running in the middle of the night to the supermarket to buy anything her wife was craving for, so be it.

And that’s how Weiss and Ruby Schnee ended at a calm Winter evening in front of their fireplace.

Ruby was now in the eight month, and they both couldn’t wait to finally hold their daughter in their arms.


End file.
